Love,Sora Style
by TombrayisaForgottenNobody
Summary: Sora is tired of being the under dog uke, and having Riku all up in him all the time! But is Riku willing to step down from being in charge and leave his body in Sora's hands? funny and cute RxR.do it or i will be forced to send out the flying monkey unit
1. One Fish Two Fish

**[(:'.Love, Sora Style.':)**

**Sora's P.O.V part 1**

"Riku Riku!" I ran up to my best friend, Riku, who was at his normal position of sitting on his paupo tree.

I hopped up next to him and hugged his arm.

"Hey there." Riku scratched my head, making my messy spikes even messier.

"Tee hee. Riku you need to get off this dumb tree and play with me!" I demanded for attention. Besides, what was with him sitting at this tree? Just because your dead ferret's ashes are buried at the base of that tree, doesnt mean you have to visit the tree every day!

"Its just a nice place to think about stuff. And it has a good view." Riku smiled his signature smirk at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ri-ku! C'mon, lets go build sand castles!" I pulled at his arm and got him off the tree.

"Alright, alright." Riku started walking with me down the bridge over to the beach. "Tag your it!" Riku suddenly tagged my shoulder and ran off the bridge. I laughed and chased him.

We fell in a tumble and rough pile on the sand, the tide just reaching our feet enough to get them wet. I landed on top of Riku and circled my finger around his nose before poking it. "Your it!" I giggled. Riku laughed at that.

_Sigh. Riku. He's so cool. _Out of impact,(and a little lust) I kissed Riku on his lips.

Riku just blinked at my randomness, then kissed me back. Hey! Relax Riku! _I'm _gonna be in charge! Your always taking care of me, now im gonna give you the time of your life! I pulled out of Riku's kiss and started to kiss his jawline and neck. I could feel Riku trying to roll me over, so he would be on top.

Not today! This uke is gonna rule you Riku!

"Sora, Sora."

I mentally goaned. "Yeah Ri-ku?" I smiled cutely at him like a little kid i really am. Riku chuckled and said "Sora, dont get to ahead of yourself." "What do you mean?" I cocked my head to the side. Dont you think I can handle myself?

Riku sat up and kissed my forehead. "Leave makingout to the experts." The nerve of that guy! Riku smiled and stood up.

What did he mean by that? Riku always is in the lead, and I'm sick of it! I mean, I can't _always_ be the one getting things shoved up inside of me! My little butt hurts! Ow, Riku you big meanie! ...Meanie with a giant WEENIE!!

He smiled and said something to me, but I just got up and stomped off, pouting and mentally calling Riku names. And i mean dirty name. _Big Fat Jerk! Lamo! Dumb Bunny!! DILLDO!!_ ... maybe not the best of the best, but even you can agree with me, im being pretty tough to call Riku _Lord of Losers. _But I had a plan... like I always do. ... maybe not always...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**lolz, colabing with my sister on this one. She likes SoraxRiku, so we decided to make a comedy romance with little sora trying to be in charge with Riku... who we all kno is the MEANIE WITH A GIANT WEENIE!!! OOOHH YEH!!LOLZROFL.**

**as alwayz, plz RxR ya kno i luv them 3 [.:SuIcIdaL SeMe:.**


	2. Five Forks Eight Spoons

[(:'.Love, Sora Style  
Pt.two-final chappy P Sora's P.O.V

Hurridly, i ran home. I double checked to be sure I was alone. I wasnt -  
"Mom Dad! You gotta go out!"

"Well, why would we do that?"

"What do you mean honey? You mean you wouldnt want to take me out"  
Bingo. I listened to mom and dad argue about when the last time they went out, and nya nya nya you dont love me nya nya nya lets go to the movies and to a restaurant and nya nya nya, i gotta get dressed.

Hook line and sinker! I waited patiently for them to leave and after 20minutes of getting ready, the left for the whole evening. Yes, The whooole house and night to myself... Time to call Riku. hehhehheh.

I ran up to my room and called Riku. damn. got his voice mail. DAMN RIKU!!! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE DOING THAT YOU COULDNT ANSWER ME!! sigh. so instead, i cleaned my room for when he did come over. Who would want to make out on a pile of dirty socks, or on a crusty old samich? not me or Riku i bet. D

As soon as I was done, I heard my phone ringing.

This is why im hot this is why this is why im hot

...Damn i seriously need a new ring tone... anyways i answered.

"Hi Riku-kun!"

"Hey. You called?"

"Yeah. Come over. Parents are gone and Im lonely. Get yourself over here." I smiled to myself. It felt good to give Riku a command. Hee hee. P

"Sure thing." Riku hung up.

I freshened up and waited. and waited. and waited. when i looked at the clock, it had only been... Two Minutes!  
AUGH!!! but to my relief, a little monkey came in the window... no no... I need to lay of the crack pipe and stop sniffing so much.  
heh heh. FINNALY Riku was here.

We had something to eat and played a video game and talked about something or another, then it was time to get to buisness.

I placed myself on Riku's lap and smiled an impish grin. I pushed him down onto my bed, and snapped his shirt off.  
Hastily befoer he could say anything, I kissed him hotly. Riku was stunned and I took this oppertunity to take advantage of his tounge, which I scraped my teeth on and sucked. Riku moaned which made me very proud of myself.  
Riku showed no resistance to my hands wandering on the terrain of his body, so I decided to tease him and be a little devil.  
I put on the best sexy kiddish voice (which was no problem for me, because I sound like i still havent hit puberty)  
"Hey Ri-kuuu. Are you sure your okay with letting me, your untalented little uke be in charge of your capable body"  
I batted my eyelashes on his nose, giving him butterfly kisses. Riku grinned a little and nodded his approval. "Lets see what you got Sora." I giggled and kissed him. As soon as I was going ot start kissing his neck and the rest of him, I heard a strange sound, tht wasn't Riku moaning. "... Sora, theres a monkey on your head..." "Wha- WHAT THE!!" I jumped off Riku and swatted the little fiend offa me.  
"Shhoo monkey!" The monkey howled and left... only to return with its family. and a toucan. -  
"Hahahaha, sorry Sora, no more making out today! We gotta take care of these monkey's beforethey start flinging poo at us"  
AUGH WILL I EVER BE ABLE TO DOMINATE RIKU?!?! Wahhh!  
x.x.x.x Poor poor Sora. '. lolz hope you enjoyed! go monkeys and toucan go[.:SuIcIdaL SeMEe:. 


End file.
